


Introduction to Fast Food

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Introduction to Fast Food

Title: Introduction to Fast Food  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #102 Fast Food  
Warning(s): Silliness  
A/N: Sometimes a fast getaway is best.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Introduction to Fast Food

~

Severus sucked fish grease from his finger, making Harry moan. When he’d suggested a meal at the local fish and chip shop, Harry had hoped to introduce Severus to fast food. Instead, Severus was introducing him to public arousal.

“All right?” Severus purred, and as Harry watched, he twirled his tongue around his finger.

“Bastard,” he whispered, a chip falling out of his hand.

Severus smirked. “Don’t throw your food, Harry. If you’re ready to depart, just say so.”

Good thing it’d been a Wizarding shop, Harry thought later. The disappearance of two men might otherwise have caused a stir.

~


End file.
